Atlantis' Daughter
by KazumiDouji
Summary: It is said that Atlantis was ruled by Poseidon. One day, his brothers, Zeus and Hades, were not satisfied. They cursed the island. People lost their memory. But the others managed to escape in the human world, including the princess who they believe is the savior, Lanaeva. However, Lanaeva was affected by the curse. How can they make her believe that she's the savior?


\-- June 1st --

\-- Brooklyn --

The captain of the precinct made the primary speech and announcement at noon.

"Another month have closed and so does the cases. This month has been the most challenging month for all of us and it seems all of our efforts have been blessed. The ratio of closed cases to open ones have increased by 50% percent. Congratulations team. I am very proud."

The detectives clapped as they receieved a job well done.

"Now, recently I just received a major case from The Little Lamb. It's a serious massacre case. Some kind of animal attacked numbers of victims inside the school. Question is who or what and why. I'll assign 2 partners for this..

Grey's and Swan's.

Meet me at my office for further details. As for others, new cases will be at your desk. Goodluck everyone. Dismissed."

As the 2 partners went to the captain's office. He discussed the details to them and they divided the work.

"Goodluck detectives"

The 4 of them went there together and saw that the scene occupied at least 2 classrooms and a hallway on the 3rd floor.

"Bloods are fresh and stabbed by a knife then twist. It seems that the suspect came from the farthest classroom"

Samantha Grey said. The hottest detective ever lived. She never thinks she just say what she sees and she is never wrong. But her attitude came to far that she always want the spotlight in everything. Her partner, David Crab, is also hot, but take too much time in depending and following his partner, Sam. He's the only one Sam wants to be with.

The sergeant told them the significant details that they need to know. The detective separated ways to one room to another. Swan and Smidth went to the farthest room and saw the victims body one by one.

"Seems like this is the worst. Stabbed in the stomach, chest, and banged the head." Alexa said.

Alexa Smidth is the one and only partner of Lana Swan ever since. She's the only one who matches the abilities and decisions of Swan. And so every case they handled are always close clean.

Lana agreed and as she turned around towards the door, she saw a child. They looked at each other and when Alex saw her, she shouted at him.

"Hey! What's that? What's you holding?"

Lana said she'll go after him while Alexa continue to interview the witnesses.

She followed him quietly without him noticing. Then she saw him hide in a small empty long alley, he stopped in the middle, didn't look back and leaned on the wall. He looked up as if he's praying and closed his eyes while holding something in his hand.

Lana was curious so she went in slowly and when she took the 3rd step, she heard a loud honk in the streets which caught her attention to look back. And when she did, she heard a splash of water on the boy's place. So she turned fastly. He was gone. It happened so fast. All that's left is water in his place. It's like he turned into water.

She knew that he had no where to run, it's a long alley and there are no secret doors around it.

So she continued going in to see where he could hide but still unfortunate to see one. By the time she turn around, she saw a shine from something by the side of her eyes. It came from the water. A shiny thing. She picked it up. A amulet designed with crystals and sapphire gems.

She returned to the crime scene.

"you caught him?"

"no. How's the interview?"

"well. They all said the same thing about the killer. Tall, thin, and webbed hands.."

"webbed hands?"

"yup. And they're serious about it."

They went back to the precinct and began with finding all the probability of the killer's location. It was a busy day. But..

5:00 pm.

Alexa went to get coffee and when she came back she saw lana staring at her blank monitor.

"hey, lans, you ok?... Lans? LANA"

"uh huh. Yeah?"

"what's gotten into you? Some'n wrong? Here. Drink. Then tell me"

"(scoffs) alright. I caught the boy"

"really? What happened?"

"he disappeared"

"he got away?"

"no. disappeared. I dunno. But he left something behind"

"what is it?"

Lana pulled out the amulet and showed it to her.

"wow. That is beautiful. What is it?"

"no idea. But I got a feeling this is connected... Lexa?"

Lexa was hypnotyzed. She couldn't hear a thing lana was saying. Lana became worried so she pulled back the amulet and kept it away. When she did, she saw her expression like she was released from a spell.

"hey. You okay?"

"wha-- what happened?"

"you didn't hear me, did you?"

"you aint saying nothing.."

(sighs)

"why don't we go home?"

"yeah"

They went home and lana brought the amulet with her. She kept it safe for the night and prepared early for tomorrow.

\-- The next day --

\-- Hyperion Heights, Brooklyn --

7:00am

As Lana locked the doors, she saw a new family just moved in front of her house. They greeted her.

"Good Morning!"

"Hi. Good Morning. Newly moved?"

"(laughs) oh yes. Our granddaughter always wanted to move here so, here we are. Haha by the way, I'm Jacinda and this is my husband, John... What's your name?"

"(smiles) Lana. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Why thank you, Lana. Nice to meet you"

"likewise."

"going to work?"

"yeah"

"what do you do?"

"I'm a detective"

"Ha!" John shockingly said. "so you're Detective lana swan?"

"uh. Yes I am. How'd you know?"

"Just the best detectives were introduced to us by our tour guide. And yours i can't forget!"

" wow. thank you so much"

The couple was so happy to know they finally met Lana Swan.

\-- 2 days ago, May 28th --

\-- Boston --

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!"

Jacinda and John made small celebration for Robin's 7th birthday. They went to the Museum of Fine Arts. To where Robin never went before but wanted to. She is really a fond of art. Her drawing is the reflection of her emotion.

They stayed in the museum for a whole day, following Robin with a never ending smile on her face. She was amuzed of every single art that she saw as if she understands each concept and each emotion written. They saw how bright her face became like she forgotten all her problems.

It was already 6pm when they got home. They had a spendid time and Robin told them how great her birthday is. And how it is to be her best birthday ever!!

After they ate their dinner, Robin went to her room and prepared to sleep.

John left his phone in the kitchen where Jacinda is washing dishes. Then suddenly

ring!!! ring!!

"Honey. Your phone's ringing. It's the council"

"be right there!"

he picked up the call and received important news.

"Commander. It's OneFive. By the time you received this, it means I lost. I can't go anymore further with you but I just had information about our savior, princess Lanaeva. She lives in Brooklyn, lives alone, works as a detective, and her name...is Detective Lana Swan... Please, be careful, commander... signing out."

The phone hang and his wife asked her about it.

"It's OneFive. He's gone."

"No.."

"But he said some information about the princess"

"What is it?"

"She's in Brooklyn. She has her own house, and her name is Detective Lana Swan"

"Brooklyn. It's a long way to get there, we have to be ready. I'll make a schedule for our trip"

She immediately calls the attendant and scheduled them for immediate trip to Brooklyn.

"the attendant said the earliest trip will be tomorrow night, let's tell Robin"

They went to her room and saw her sitting at her bed, facing the window. They called her but she didn't respond. They went near her and they saw her eyes white as the snow. They got scared but didn't leave her side. John picked up the phone and called 911. Someone answered "hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"my daughter is.."

Then Robin finally woke. She deeply inhaled. And looked at Jacinda. "grandma?"

"hello? 911."

"oh. Uhm. Nevermind. She's fine now. Thank you" then hanged the phone.

"oh Robin. We thought we lost you"

"I'm fine, grandma, I'm sorry. I just had puzzled visions. It's about a big, big kingdom with water around it. It was so beautiful. It feels like I live there. And... then I woke up"

Jacinda hugged Robin to comfort her.

"Oh, my dear. Don't scare us like that. But if you really into those visions, we are right here to listen and support you"

"Yes. Grandma. Thank you so much"

"Robin?" said John

"Yes, grandpa?"

"remember the place that you always wanted to go?"

"Brooklyn! What about it?"

"Well. Your grandmother and I were thinking of moving there, what do you say?" as John said.

Robin shifted her emotions to the fullest lifting up. She was surprised and amazed that her dream finally came true.

"I would definitely love that!"

"Then it settled then, we'll move there. We'll contact your uncle David right away"

"Yes! Thank you! This is the best gift ever! GRANDPA, GRANDMA, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Robin was so excited to move to Brooklyn. When she was 5, her grandparents would visit her uncle, David Crab, who hangs out with her and explore her around the town. She always feels like home everytime she go there and always wanted to stay but since her grandparents had work in Boston.

The time came when they were moving. They packed their things, waited for the train, and safely went it. While in the train, David called them and told them about their new home that he prepared for them, in hyperion heights.

\-- present day --

\-- june 2nd --

At the precinct

David Crab just got back from the lab and went straight to Lana's table.

"Yo, Swan. autopsy's done"

"on it"

Lana then invited Lex to go to the lab and see the results. The three of them went to the lab. The doctor greeted them and explained.

"good morning, Detectives. I can honestly say that your case here is indeed rare. You see, all of the bodies here, in one look, they look like they've been stabbed by a knife.. But they're not.

We looked at it carefully. And we saw nothing from sharp objects. It's pure scratches, more like claws... Razor sharp claws"

"claws? Like an animal? Is it not like plastic maybe? Or someone just used metal?"

"I don't think so, detective smidth. There is no trace of plastics or any man-made objects in their body. But animal? More of a possibility. Because whoever's claws is this, it includes in its lifeform. It's part of its body"

Then she picked up something in a plastic with small stones in it.

"now this is every single stone from each victim where deep scratches are made. When we looked at it, it's more sort of a gem. It all has the same size, same color, and same weight, and the weirdest part of it is.. It's alive"

"alive? How can it be alive?"

"we don't know, Detective swan. But when we scanned it in our machine, we saw living organisms inside it. We just don't know what it is, but we'll work on it"

"can we bring samples?"

"yeah. And by the way, this is a new discovery for our team. We believe this is a dangerous matter and we're afraid that it may multiply to other victims. So, if you have other details about it, please let us know. We have to prevent it"

"we will. Thanks, doc"

On their way back, lana noticed that Samantha is nowhere around. He asked David and he said she's at home. She became sick after we investigated those bodies.

They went to their tables. Lana was saying about the living organisms and reminds her about cheeseburger but lexa stared at the gemstones and lana saw her. She pulled the gem from lexa, hoping she wouldn't be hypnotized again.

"hey! What's that for?" lexa exclaimed.

"you didn't hear me again"

"i heard you! And i'm staring at it cause I'm comparing it to the amulet, looks like it's the same. Look"

Lana took out the amulet and compared them. It's the same. She was then so curious and had this feeling that the amulet is indeed connected to the case. Because of that an idea came to mind

"gems.. They're both gems.. What if we go have them checked by a gemologist? Your brother's one, right"

"yeah he is. I'll contact him"

After the call, lex told her about it.

"you are one lucky girl. He said he's in town, he's at his jewerly shop. And we can go there now"

They arrived at the shop. It was open but there is no customer at the time.

"Kay!" lexa said.

"b-back here!" kristofer replied

Kristofer Smidth, twin brother of Alexa, loves exploring gems more than anything. He is obsessed with it as he can sacrifice anything for a new one. He statters everytime.

At his working place, they saw a small piece of sapphire gem that looked exactly like the one came from the autopsy. Lexa showed their gem to Kristofer. He was amazed

"wher'd you get th-these?" Kristof said.

"it came from the body of the victims from the massacre yesterday. Mind if you wanna take a look?"

"victims? (shocked) ohhh th-they've began" kristof was so worried.

"why? What is it?"

"this g-gem is known worldwide. They said it c-came from legends... A s-sea creature went t-to the human world a-a-and make them a monster with th-this within days. all th-those who are turned will l-lose their memory and become a s-s-sea creature themselves. Those v-victims were so lucky that th-this was removed... You must be c-careful. They're here"

Lex's face suddenly turned into a disappointment and thought that his brother is just wasting her time.

"i didn't know you believe in legends, kris. But yeah, we'll be careful. You too. Thanks for the info"

Lex went out disappointed after saying goodbye and lana followed. When they reached the main store, lana held the stones with her bare hands inserting it one by one in the bag. Lex reached the main door and went out. Lana whispers to herself

"so you little guys, what are you really.."

Then an old woman spoke

"those are beautiful"

"jacinda. I didn't see you there. Uhm yeah they are. Our friend over there told us about it, says it's legendary (laughs) but i know there's more to it"

"want me to help you? (laugh) i, uh, was a former gemologist and I sort of focused on that kind of gem and i knew all about it. It's just sad that I wasn't able to share it to others. But You can come to our house if you're interested"

"yeah. Yeah, that would be great. I'll give you a call whenever i'll visit you"

"alright"

They exchanged numbers and humbly acquianted with a smile.

After the shift..

"Lex, imma go ahead. Got some things to do. Text me if you got an update"

"yeah. On it"

Lana contacted Jacinda for her visit. Amongst her group, lana is the most persistent in knowing the mystery of the case.

There does lana go in front of Jacinda's house. And rang the doorbell.

"Lana! Come on in"

Jacinda was delighted that Lana went to see her. She guided her inside towards the living room. As she went in, there is a small hallway before the living room and there she saw pictures of a little girl.

"she's beautiful"

"oh yes. That's our granddaughter, Robin. She's the sweetest girl I know. And also the smartest.. (laughs) that's why she's studying at the Little lamb"

"you must be so lucky"

"indeed i am."

They both reached the living room and jacinda asked if lana want something to drink, she would serve tea. Lana agreed and she was left alone in the living room. She couldn't do but look around and in one corner she saw a glass box with collections in it. Gems. Sapphire gems. Exactly the same as she gems she was eager to know about.

Jacinda went back and noticed that lana already saw the gem.

"I see you noticed. Here's your tea. Let's discuss it while we drink"

As Lana sip on the tea. She spoke the first conversation.

"Smidth said that the gems came legends. Do you believe it?"

"it depends on you...

Let me tell you a story.

Long ago,

there was a king named Kronos, because of the love of his people, he became the ruler of the greatest kingdom called Atlantis.

One day his wife got pregnant and gave birth to 3 sons.

He named them..

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

He prayed for harmony and peace among family.

But the reality wasn't what he expected,

His sons wanted to have the kingdom for themselves.

That's when the royal battle was made

After many rounds, Poseidon won.

But the others weren't satisfied.

Zeus and Hades was filled with hatred.

They want vengeance.

So they teamed up and made a deal with the witch

And so, Atlantis was cursed.

All of the people forgotten everything about the battle and history, all they know is their king are Zeus and Hades.

Little did they know that there are few people who survived.

The one who transported themselves to the human world

It is said that Poseidon's only child, sill be the one who reverse it. The savior.

It was not long enough when Zeus knew about them.

So he transformed soldiers to evil creatures, creatures of what they call "shadows",

He commanded them to annihilate every single survivor.

With their tall and shadow appearances, people were terrified.

And their claws so long that it can scratch deep on the human skin.

And this? This gem, was the gem on my husband right after he was attacked.

He was lucky I was there to remove it immediately."

"where was this gem found in his body?" lana asked.

"the deepest wound in his back"

"what happened?"

Jacinda slightly weeps as she remembers the horror that she and her husband had. She was so scared and afraid that she would lost John.

Lana was shocked of the news about the shadow. For it was the same as the doctor in the autopsy said about the gems. She was suspicious. But her attention divided when she heard about the incident.

"John was attacked 2 years ago, I was in the room upstairs with Robin and with he was in the living room. It was 3am which he usually go down to have a drink. Then suddenly Robin and I heard a loud thud. I ordered her to stay while I go downstairs. There I knew he was attacked. We were tracked. It was going after me until it loud thin screech. It withdrew and went away. I immediately went to John and saw.. He was full of scratch in the back and I saw the gem. I pulled it and kept it"

"Why were you attacked?"

"I don't know. But since then, we knew something is different with Robin"

"what is it?"

"Robin was..."

"grandma?? Are you home?"

Robin shouted as she knocked gently on the door. She opened the door with her keys dangling in her ID. She looks for grandma while she walks towards the living room. And when she arrived.

"grandma.. Why didn't you answer? I just finished my clay project which made me the first to arrived home and fi-- oh, sorry"

"(laughs) oh it's okay sweetie. This is Detective Swan. I was just helping her. Detective Swan, this is Robin"

"Hi, detective. Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"it's okay, kid. You, too"

They shook hands and looked each other for a while and smiled.

Jacinda and Lana's conversation ended but their relationships as good neighbors still lives.

After 3 months...

\-- September --

\-- Hyperion Heights --

"Yeah, Lex, I know, I'll be there, I just finished here at the grocery, comin there. 'kay? Bye"

Lana hunged up the phone and picked the grocery to the precinct. On the way to parking she saw Robin going door to door and selling cookies. Must be the girl scouts.

She smiled and went in to the car and straight to the precinct.

Lex saw her groceries and so they knew it's going to be a long day... With food!

After hours of working. They took a short break. Coffee.

"now this. This is the best coffee i've ever tasted! But it's different. Did they changed this?" lex said

"no they didn't"

"it really is. I don't know. I'm curious"

"have you tried the sugar?"

"oh. Right." after she had one, she closed her eyes and said

"oh. Lana, I never thought we'd have a short br--"

*rang rang rang*

The emergency alarmed. There was a sudden attack in a house on going. Police and detectives are rushing to the area and fought for the beast.

A while after the incident. Lana was called to the captain's office.

"detective swan. Sit down. I called you because you know the victims. They are named John and Jacinda Fisher. I know that you have no fault in the incident but there's something in Mrs Fisher's hand when she died. A letter and I believe she wants you to know"

The captain gave the letter and she went back to her table.

She opened the letter and read:

My dear Lana,

Meeting you is one of the greatest thing that's ever happened in my life. You have been part of this family for 3 months and I didn't even had the chance to tell you the truth.

First, we knew you even before we met you. You had family. You had love. You had everything you could ever want. But they took it away from you. They made you suffer.

And secondly, the day that we were attacked 2 years ago, the shadow was not aiming for John, it was aiming after Robin. She was the target. They believe that she is the daughter of atlantis, at her 7th birthday, she will be able to break the curse.

Now that John and I met the end of our lives, we want Robin to be home. In Florida.

You see, Robin is the light and joy in our family and all I want is for her to be happy and grew up as a normal person.

So as a grandmother, I am asking you, Lana, Please,

Get her home.

-Jacinda Fisher

After she read it, she immediately asked the location of Robin. They told her and said that she doesn't yet know about what happened.

She arrived in a small room with kids playing and saw Robin sitting on the couch holding a clay and playing at it as she looks down. Lana sat next to her.

"hey" lana said gently.

Robin stopped playing and said

"they're gone, aren't they?"

she replied with her voice shakily. She sniffs and that's where lana saw tears falling down her face as she lets out her feelings. Lana hugged her.

"I'm sorry"

It was not long before robin pulled back, looked at lana and asked

"what did she tell you?"

"about what?"

"I saw grandma writing a letter the other day, i can't see it clearly but I know it's for you"

"she told me to get you home"

"will you?"

"yeah, kid. But we're gonna have a few rules. It's a long way"

Robin smiled and wept her tears and hugged lana as a thank you.


End file.
